Mystery Child
by midnight petals
Summary: They have a child? WTF! They weren't dating. They weren't married! And sure as hell they haven't slept together! But why does this god damn child call them mommy and daddy! ? What is she even doing here? And they have to babysit her? REALLY NOW? Well read to find out about the whole ordeal!


**Hey guys! I am back with a new story! Inspiration struck me! **

**So go ahead and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>They stood in the Hokage tower. The blond Hokage was now staring into a scroll. And to their surprise, there was a little girl in the room.<p>

"Baa-Chan! Why did you call us? Is it any important mission?" Naruto asks in excitement.

The blond Hokage looks up to Naruto and sighs.

"Well yes, I do have a mission for your team" She says in a stressed manner.

"A-class or S-class?" The ever so stoic Uchiha questioned.

Talk about being excited about kicking some ass. Of course those two boys.. Err.. Men will never change. The only female member of the team wanted to slap her forehead.

"Well you can call it either of the ranks" Tsunade shifts her gaze back to the scroll.

"When do we leave?" Naruto and Sasuke both ask simultaneously.

Tsunade and Sakura sweatdropped. These two men just couldn't stay in the damn village. They had to go out and kick ass just to prove who was stronger than the other or to show off their new jutsus.

"Actually you aren't going anywhere. The mission is inside the village"

Naruto just gapes at her. Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"Okay Shishou what's the mission about? Looks like its some sort of classified information " For the first time, Sakura speaks.

"Well this scroll came with the kid here. You'll have to make sure she stays safe until I find a solution for this situation" Tsunade says in a matter of fact way.  
>The three of them were shocked.<p>

"WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL AM I BABYSITTING A KID! I'M TOO OLD FOR THIS STUFF BAA-CHAN"! Naruto screams at the blond Hokage flailing his arms "I'm not doing this mission" Sasuke said in finality. There was no way he would baby sit a kid. A girl child much less.

"Shishou, I'm sure this kid is not ordinary. That's why you classified it as A or S class. What's it Shishou?" Sakura being the sensible one questioned her mentor.

"Thank you Sakura! I'm glad you're the one with the brains here." The Hokage was really thankful . Seriously all those two boys ever want for a mission is an assassination mission. Naruto and Sasuke scowl at this comment.

"The scroll is from the future. The kid is from the future" Tsunade says in one breathe, looking at each of them.

"WHAAAAT" Was all they could manage to say.

Tsunade nodded.

"Why cant you get some other team to do the stupid job?" Sasuke hisses. He was no way in hell babysitting. Kids were annoying dammit!

"Teme is right! We cant babysit" Naruto was now red in the face. It was such an insult to his ninja rank.

Sakura could only sigh.

"I chose this team for a specific reason. And look closer at the kid" Tsunade didn't want to deal with them. Damn! Where the hell was the fucking sake when she needed it?

The kid was around 5 years old. She had ebony hairs and eyes. Pale skin and she was lightly built. She now stared back at all the three of them.

"What about the kid? " Sasuke questioned. He didn't find anything amazing in that kid. She had no extra arms or legs or eyes. She seemed normal.  
>"She seems freaking normal to me. Give that kid to someone else" Sasuke spat.<p>

"Idk why you seem to be so mean to me today" The kid had spoken for the first time. She sounded a bit sad.

Naruto and Sasuke were taken aback.

"WTF! Teme has never even met you! How can you say he is being mean?" Naruto asked the kid.

"He live with me. He is only mean to Aoda. Not me" The kid complains.

Naruto slowly stares at the kid. The kid had midnight blue hairs and onyx eyes. She was pale. Slightly built. She was wearing a navy blue top and white pants. How could he have missed this! He better not get involved in this mission.

Mean while Sasuke was busy glaring at the kid.

Naruto looks over at Sakura. From the look on her face it seemed like she had already realized. And then he looks at Sasuke. And ... Sweatdrops. He was glaring at the poor kid.

"Baa-Chan , its better that these two handle the mission. You know I'm right" Naruto says slyly.

"That's right Naruto. It's better that way. You can leave. Say Hi to Hinata for me and bring her for a check-up in the evening" With that Tsunade dismisses Naruto.

"Shishou, is this who I think it is?" Sakura asks nervously.

Tsunade nods her head in confirmation.

"But who is the ..." Sakura trails off. She didn't want to know the answer. It would break her heart. She was already shattering.

Even before Tsunade opened her mouth to answer, the kid runs towards Sakura and holds on to her legs.

"Tell him to stop being mean to me. I didn't do anything wrong. I did not mess with slug-Chan nor did I mess with Aoda-san" The kid murmurs to Sakura.  
>As soon as she heard that, wave of relief washed over her. But at the same time she was anxious.<p>

"Looks like you got your answer" Tsunade comments. Sakura slowly nods her head and pats the little girl's head.

"WTF is going on?" Sasuke was now irritated.

"Seriously Sasuke! Cant you see the resemblance? The kid knows Aoda and Katsuyu! Now connect the dots" Seriously, Tsunade was getting tired of this.

Sasuke now made the connection and it hits him like a ton of bricks! No ways! Was this some sort of a joke?

"You're shitting me!" Sasuke hisses.

"No. You better keep this a secret . Move into the Uchiha mansion. Its far safer. Get going. " Tsunade comments.

"Hn"

"I'll see you then" Sakura and Sasuke leave the tower with the kid in tow.

They were soon on the busy streets of Konoha. It was awkward for Sasuke and Sakura.

"So, ..." Sakura trailed off.

"Pack your things. Come by in an hour" He states and walks off to towards the Uchiha mansion.

"Why did he leave us? Yesterday he promised he would take me to the river dock so that I can watch the fireflies. Is he hurt from his mission?" The kid asks ever so innocently.

Sakura looks at the kid . She could see the kid had no idea what was happening. And that's when she realized that HER kid was taken back to the past while she was sleeping. Sakura smiles and picks her up.

"Of course not baby. Daddy is in a bad mood is all. Lets go cheer him up later. Okay?" She holds her baby even closer. Sakura had a lovely smile on her face. She was already feeling like a mother. She had already accepted the kid even though she's from the future. Sakura continued walking towards her flat. She thought about how life with Sasuke would be. At least now she knows her one dream has finally come true.

Soon they enter Sakura's apartment. To her surprise, the kid had fallen asleep. She slowly laid her baby girl on the bed and got into packing. After an hour she was ready to leave. She carried her daughter and the bags . She left towards the Uchiha mansion.

Soon she was at the door step of the sole survivor. She knocked and waited. A minute later Sasuke opens the door.

"Come in" He says and leaves "Sasuke -Kun! If you haven't noticed, the baby is sleeping and I've bags . I need help you dolt!" Sakura was pissed. What kind of a bastard was he?

She saw Sasuke come through. Sakura decides to give him the baby only to see his reaction. Sasuke went to pick the bag. But Sakura objected.

"Take the baby Sasuke -Kun. I can handle the bags" She slightly mocked him.

"No" He grunted.

"Are you scared of babies? Is the big bad Uchiha scared of kids?" Sakura was now definitely taunting him.

Sasuke just glared at her. He finally took the baby from her. She was sleeping. They make it into the living room. She sets her bags down and both of them sit down on the couch.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?" Sakura finally breaks the silence.

"Hn" was all she got. She sighed. She stood and took her bags.

"Your room is opposite to mine" He says.

"No. I'm sleeping in your room. With YOU" Sakura says firmly.

"WTF! We are not married. Nor even dating" Sasuke snarls. Not that he didn't feel something for Sakura. He was just waiting for the right moment.

"Sasuke-Kun! She doesn't even realize that she is back in the past. All she knows is that you promised to take her to the dock to watch the fireflies tonight. She was wondering why her daddy was being mean to her" Sakura growled .

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be such a drag! He was planning on asking her out! And now with this kid his plans were ruined.

"Fine." He sighs in defeat.

"Just so you know, behave like a father not a caveman until she is here. She is your daughter after all. " With one hot look at Sasuke, she leaves towards Sasuke's room.

Sasuke looks at the little girl in his arms. She was truly beautiful. Truly Uchiha. He couldn't help but feel warm on the inside. He felt very protective of the girl in his arms. He had this strange urge to keep her safe. He was glad she was a mixture of him and Sakura.

Soon the little girl started to stir in his arms. She slowly woke up. To see who was holding her.

"Dadda! I thought you were going to leave me. You promised to take me to the doc today" The little girl exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He had never been with a kid before.

"Of course. We'll go to the dock around 7pm" He didn't know where that came from. But this little girl brought strange feelings into his chest. He felt protective of this girl. HIS girl. HIS very own blood.

"Okay! Mamma said she was going to the hospital. Are we going to go get her?" The kid was practically very happy.

"I'm right here baby! Why don't we just go out for some ice -cream. I'm sure daddy will agree" Sakura could see the slight shock on Sasuke's face. He was so not used to being affectionate neither being called daddy. She will so make him suffer.

"Alright daddy! Lets go! I'll put on my shoes." With that she ran towards the front door to get her shoes.

"Are we gonna go Daddy?" Sakura said slyly.

"Sure mommy! After all we cant deny our only child. Can we?" Sasuke smirked and left a shocked Sakura.

Of course. Two can play the game.

The three of them left for the Ice-cream shop The girl was a little ahead of the two.

"What is her name? We don't even know it!" Sasuke saw her through the corner of his eyes.

"Baby! Daddy wants to hear your full name! Can you say it to him?" Sakura now smirked at Sasuke. Apparently Sakura was good with kids. Sasuke snorted.

"Uchiha Sayuri! And I'm just gonna be like daddy when I grow up!" The little girl was unaware of all the conversation behind her.

"Sayuri! Not bad Sasuke-Kun! We managed to choose a good name!" Sakura seemed genuinely happy.

"Seems like we did. I want to know when she will be born to us" He comments.

Indeed. They both wanted to know.

A thought struck Sakura. She glanced at Sasuke. He caught her glance.

"What?" He spats

"I think this is reason enough for me to believe you have feelings for me" Sakura had a small victory smirk on her face.

"Tch. Don't get any ideas. Maybe I am going to use you to rebuild my clan is all" Sasuke said in monotone.

Sakura sighed. Of course, that might be a possibility. She now went ahead to catch up with her daughter.

Sasuke sighed. He knew he hurt her. But he didn't want her to know his exact plans of confessing and asking her out. He slowly walked behind the two. He could see how both his girls were talking and giggling. He knew for sure that Sakura was going to be a good mother.

Soon they reached the ice-cream shop.

"I want a chocolate chip cone" Sayuri says in a amused and excited manner.

"Of course, is there anything else you want?" The shopkeeper asks

"One vanilla cone for mommy. And daddy doesn't eat ice-cream" She says innocently.

Sasuke and Sakura just watch the antics of the kid. When Sayuri was offered both the cones, she turns towards Sasuke and giggles. Sasuke takes out the money and pays the shopkeeper.

"Thanks daddy! Mommy , here, its your cone!" She hands the cone to Sakura.

"Thank you baby" Sakura takes the cone from her. They sit down on a near by bench.

Sayuri starts eating her ice-cream. In a very child like yet cute manner. Sasuke just smirked at the scene.

"So daddy , you were telling me that there was a beautiful lady just like mommy and you loved her very much just like how you love mommy. Who is she?" Sayuri asks in between her lickings.

Sasuke goes stiff and Sakura stops eating her ice-cream.

"You said she isn't here. And you didn't say you love me yesterday night. You said it to mommy and kissed her cheek in the kitchen. But you forgot about me. " Sayuri was complaining about yesterday.

Sasuke and Sakura were now staring at each other. Slowly Sakura had a smile, a naughty one creep on her face.

Shit! Sasuke knew it was no good!

"D'ww ! Sasuke-kun, you love me!" Sakura teases him. On the inside she was finally glad that he loved her back!

"Shut up!"

"Don't lie Sasuke-kun" She warns

"Gee! Woman! I had planned on asking you on Thursday! And this little brat ruined it!" He snarls

"You know you could ask me out now!" She grins

"What's the point? We are under the same roof, same bed and with a kid! I am sure its enough to make us official" Sasuke says in a cocky manner. Sakura blushes and turns away. There. Now they were official. Even though there was no romantic way of asking the girl out. But Sakura was satisfied.

And vaguely they hear Sayuri mention something about 29 candles on Sakura's birthday cake. They both look at each other. Now everything came back to them.

At 24 they would have Sayuri. Meaning a year from now they would have a baby! Slowly Sasuke takes Sakura's hands in his. Sakura blushes. And holds on to him.

Sasuke decided that they should visit the Dobe!

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. I plan on using Sayuri to build SasuSaku relationship <strong>

**More things will be revealed about Sayuri in the coming chapter. **

**Did you guys read manga ? Its so Obvious that Sakura loves Sasuke **

**Even Hogoramo , Kakashi and Naruto seem to agree to it! **

**Sasuke is just lying to himself. He could have killed Sakura today but just casts a genjutsu. **

**The Rikudo does mention that Sasuke will find a different type of love! He meant a wifey love! Meaning Sakura.**

**I'm so excited. Lets all stay strong and Ship SASUSAKU.**

**Now be good and review this chapter. Please.**

**Till then spread the SASUSAKU LOVE  
><strong>

**Ja Ne! **


End file.
